


Loss

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: She didn't like war. No one did, but not everyone knew everything it could cost.





	Loss

She didn't like war. Or even small disputes, for that matter. They reminded her too much of the past. A past that she could have, should have prevented, but she simply stood by, and watched it happen. In some part of her heart, she knew she had tried, but it was often easier to blame herself for what had happened, instead of thinking about the events too much, as she was liable to do. She had lost too much in that one attle, and hence, she did her best to make sure there were no arguments within the walls of her school, at all.

She remembered vividly the day it started, the day Salazar announced that the school ought to be exclusively for Purebloods. While she herself did not share this sentiment either, she also did not approve of the way Godric had reacted to it. It was almost a declaration of war, between the two friends who had been joined at the hip since childhood. Rowena had known her friends well enough to understand that any interference would only serve to make it worse, but Helga, ever the hopeful soul, had tried to pacify them. She hadn't succeeded, of course, but had ended up as a sort of messenger between them, bearing the brunt of Godric's fiery temper and Salazar's whimsical ways.

When Salazar had threatened to leave, a part of Rowena had been happy, really. It would mean the end of this foolish feud, and she assumed that the Slytherin would occasionally return anyway. It seemed like the only solution in sight, so she was prepared to accept it. Helga too, seemed resignedly agreeable to it, and was ready to wish Salazar a tearful goodbye. However, it was Godric who had intervened and told his former friend that leaving would imply cowardice. His words had caused an explosive reaction and started the fateful battle then and there, in the grounds of Hogwarts itself, even as their beloved students watched on fearfully.

Helga, true to her nature, did not want such a fight, and did her best to prevent it, going so far as to physically stand between the two men who were throwing terrible spells towards each other. They did not stop, or even pause on seeing her, however. Godric did ask her to move, just once, but she refused, and so they continued their duel, taking no notice of her. They were skillful duellists, and the sight of the colourful sparks flying to and fro would have been quite a spectacle if it weren't so dangerous. It was then that the spell from Salazar's wand hit Helga, causing her to crumple to the ground. And yet, such was their fury, towards each other, they did not halt, until Rowena screamed at them, appalled at what they had done.

Rowena had not spoken to either of them after that, and neither had had the courage to do so to her either. She had lost not one. but threee friends that night, but she would make sure it never happened to anyone else. Not on her watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For TGS' Scavenger Hunt!


End file.
